A Rumble Royale
A Rumble Royale is the Hundred Fifty-Eighth Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in July 14, 2017 Synopsis Ayame's group were chased by the mutated Nago while sent by Heaven Tail about the Eggman Empire recruiting Eboshi and meets prince Ashitaka who saved their lives. Plot The Episode begins at the Forest where Ayama Muto and the gang. is being chased by the angry Nago who was then mutated into an elephant like boar. Not far from the village, Ashitaka is riding towards the lookout tower for his village, telling everyone he meets along the way that the village wisewoman has ordered everyone inside the Emishi village. When he reaches (and climbs to the top of) the watchtower, asking the watchman if he sees anything. he points into the forest not far from the tower. Nago moving in the underbrush, chasing Ayame's group jumping off the cliffs to head for the village while Murakumo Gekko rushes to the village. Ashitaka and the watchman escape, and Ashitaka mounts Yakul and rides to cut the demon off before it reaches the village. He manages to stop it right before it reaches the village, and tries to reason with it and make it leave. Paul Gekko managed to make it in time and unleashed the super arrows towards Nago, and hitting it's eyes and the boar falls to the ground, immobile. The wisewoman and several villagers come to the scene of the fight, and remove Ashitaka from Yakul. He has a large, irregularly patterned, purplish scar on his forearm where the worms made contact with his skin. The wound is tended to. The wisewoman turns to the dying boar and tells it that they will give it proper burial rights and asks it not to bear them any ill will. Nago dies after ignoring the wisewoman and saying that humans are pathetic and that someday they would suffer as he had suffered. The wisewoman, Hii-sama greets Ayame and the group and reads Ashitaka's future using magic stones and tells Ashikata that the wound is a curse, and that it will grow and consume him, cause him great pain, and then kill him, and there is nothing he can do to stop it. A few elders protest, saying that their numbers are growing smaller, and that they do no wish to send away their last prince. The Wisewoman tells Ashitaka that the most he can do is to meet his fate. She takes from her kimono a bullet, and tells him that it was found inside the boar's body, and that it is the cause of his suffering and what turned him into a demon. Murakumo Gekko recognized the bullet which he called it the bullet mutagen. She bids Ashitaka ride east and find out what did this, to 'see with eyes unclouded' and see what he can do to make sure what happened to the boar doesn't happen again. Ashitaka agrees, and cuts his hair before leaving to pack his things. Even though the laws of the village forbid it, Ashitaka's bride-elect, Kaya, comes out to bid him goodbye, and gives him her crystal dagger. Ashitaka tells her he will never forget her, then rides away on Yakul. Kaya follows them to the front gate for a last look at her brother. Ashitaka then heads off west on his journey and takes Ayame's group with him. They stop and finds samurai attacking people and the Eggman Army defending the people from the attacking samurai with their Trigon Spiders. The curse on his arm starts growing as he fires his arrows and kills two men on the impact which interests the Eggman Empire's commander, Enrique. Heading west, Ashitaka meets Jiko-bō, a wandering monk, who tells Ashitaka he may find help from the Great Forest Spirit, a Kirin-like creature by day and a giant "nightwalker" by night. Nearby, men herd oxen to Irontown, escorted by the Egg Parade, when they are attacked by a wolf pack led by the wolf goddess Moro. Riding one of the wolves is San. Moro is then hurt by one, Trigon Spider which is then operated by Miwa Tomoe and Lady Eboshi was in charge of the men herding the oxen to Irontown. Having traveled some distance, Ayame's group and Ashitaka arrived at the forest full of animal gods, including the wolf god Moro. After rescuing two men in the waterfall, Ashitaka looks around to see if there were any other injured men, only to see a wolf that is injured. Two more wolves appear, along with a girl who removes the poisoned blood. The girl spots Ashitaka, but doesn't confront him. Ashitaka decides to introduce himself only to mistake her as the forest spirit. Being told to go away, Ashitaka hears a scream coming from the men he rescued and decides to bring the men back to their home. With the help of the Kodama, they arrive in the forbidden forest. A deadly forest where humans were restricted not to come near. Ashitaka decided that they should take a break. While getting water for one of the injured men, he noticed a wolf paw printed onto the grass, thinking that the wolf girl lives in the forest. He later sees another print in the water, realizing that the prints were made recently. As Ashitaka is observing, he spots a hoard of moose-like animals, then sees one that is completely different from the others. Surprised and wanting to get a better look, the side effect of his cursed arm begins. Not wanting the injured men to know about his curse, he quickly puts his arm into the water, not having time to take off his arm sleeve. After the pain was gone, the hoard was gone. Ashitaka asked the man if he saw something strange but he said no. Ayame's group, Ashitaka and the two injured men arrive at their home, Irontown. Not wanting anyone to know his identity at first, he arrives in Irontown by boat and is greeted by Gonza. A group of workers come to bring one of the men to a place to heal and rest. The injured man riding on Yakul's back is revealed to be an ox driver named Kohroku with a wife named Toki. While Toki is happy to see him alive, she's furious that his broken arm and leg will mean he can't ride the ox for work. Lady Eboshi, mistress of Irontown, comes to greet Ashitaka and welcome Kohroku back home. The men treat him as if he was family while the ladies ask Ashitaka if he would like to see their job. As the men were talking about the demon boar god Nago, Ashitaka receives a slight feeling that Nago was the one who attacked his village. Speaking with Eboshi and exposing his cursed arm, Eboshi reveals that she was the one who put the curse on Nago with the help of Schroeder Shredder. The very same night of Ashitaka's arrival, San makes a surprise attack on Irontown. But due to her agility no one was able to chase after her while she was running her way to Eboshi. Ashitaka stops San from being killed by three gunman. San was knocked out by two ladies, one named Kiyo and the other unnamed, whose husbands were killed by her wolves. As Ayame gets a closer look at San, only to receive a cut on her face by her dagger. Ashitaka, with the use of his powers, stops San from attacking Eboshi and exposes the truth about his cursed arm. After Ashitaka stuns both Eboshi and San, he decides to leave Irontown with San and Ayame and her friends. Kiyo points her gun warily at Ashitaka, not wanting to shoot him but angry at his treatment of Eboshi. He pauses, and as he turns away the gun fires at him accidentally, piercing his side. To everyone's surprise, Ashitaka's bullet wound doesn't kill him, likely due to the power of his curse. Arriving at the gate, San's wolves come to take her back. Ashitaka tells them that she is safe and he is coming with them. His final words to the people of Irontown, "You have my thanks". As Ashitaka and her group leaves Irontown with San, his wound worsens with the exertion and he falls off Yakul. San wakes up soon after and finds her wolves attacking Ayame and Yoko. Ashitaka. After ordering them to leave him to her, she quickly gets angry and tells Ashitaka that she should kill him for saving Lady Eboshi. He tells her that she is beautiful. The Ape Tribe comes in and tells the Wolves and San to give them Ashitaka. San's brothers chase them off and she tells them to go home. San then takes Ashitaka to the Forest Spirit and he is healed. When he wakes up he is joined by Yakul and San as she feeds him meat. Moro and her sons come and confront the boars as they angrily tell them why there are humans and that Nago never would have run away. Okkoto then comes in as Ashitaka shows his curse as proof of the demon Nago and the Kuro Kabuto from the Super Shredder. The Moro clan then takes Ashitaka to their home. The Foot Ninjas started to doubt Karai's leadership and seeks out Ayame who recently knew she is the one who took down the Super Shredder and Miwa Tomoe who has the plan to take control of Eggman's Galactic Empire, despite their loyalty to Karai and Paul von Schroeder the new Shredder. This causes Karai to think there are traitors in her part of the Foot Clan. Moro tells Ashitaka that he has no place in San's life and that he will leave in the morning. As Ashitaka heads off, he gives his sister's crystal dagger to one of Moro's pups to give to San in fear that she might die in battle. A boar clan led by the blind boar god Okkoto attacks Irontown to save the forest. Eboshi prepares for battle and sets out to kill the Forest Spirit under Jiko-bō's supervision, who is working for the government. Eboshi intends to give the god's head to the Emperor of Japan in return for protection from local daimyō; according to legend, the Forest Spirit's head grants immortality. In battle, the boar clan is annihilated and Okkoto is corrupted by gunshot wounds. Jiko-bō's men disguise themselves in boar skins and trick the rampaging Okkoto into leading them to the Forest Spirit. San tries to stop Okkoto, but is swept up in his demonic corruption. Moro intervenes and Ashitaka dives into the corruption to save San. However, Ashitaka's infection is accelerated, and San is also cursed by the corruption. The Forest Spirit kills Okkoto and Moro, and during its nightwalker transformation, Eboshi decapitates it. It bleeds ooze that instantly kills life as it searches for its head, which Jiko-bō has stolen. Enraged, Paul Gekko took a bite off Eboshi's right arm. Ashitaka follows Jiko-bō to Irontown after bandaging Eboshi and convincing San to accompany him along with Ayame's group and the Foot Ninja. As the Forest Spirit wreaks havoc in search of his head, Ashitaka and San pursue Jigo, stopping only to warn the people of Irontown of the oncoming destruction with the help of Ayame Muto. They soon catch up with Jigo and, after a short tussle, retrieve the head from the crate and return it to Forest Spirit. As dawn breaks and the Forest Spirit dissipates, merged with the Great Spirit that was inside Hotaru Ashitaka's curse is broken and the lepers of Irontown are cured, though Irontown itself and the surrounding land are now covered in foliage. San and Ashitaka part ways in the end, as San is still unable to forgive the humans for what they've done. Ashitaka understands and promises to visit her in the forest whenever he can, as he'll be helping to rebuild Irontown and therefore will always be nearby. Eboshi thanks Ayame and her friends for lifting the curse and bids farewell as they head back to the guild. Characters *Ayame Muto *Paul Seika *Seika Gekko *Yuki Seika *Dan Renato *Ace Renato *Yoko Buxaplenty *Hotaru *Manta *Yoh *Ryunosuke *Anna *Tao Ren *Tao Jun *Lyserg *Jeanne *Usui Horohoro *Millie *Lilly *Yohmei *Shichika Yasuri *Murakumo Gekko *Bastia *Happy *Natsu *Erza *Lucy *Gray Fullbuster *Mickey *Jet *Jonah *Droy *Wakaba *Ecor *Niggy *Krov *Elfman *Mirajane *Lisanna *Macao *Romeo *Alzack *Bisca *Loke *Ikaruga *Sho *Wally *Vidaldus *Fukuro *Millianna *Simon *Momoshiki Palpatine *Robotnik Prime *Schroeder Shredder *Karai *Miwa *Shinigami *Enrique Eggman *Miwa Tomoe *Swat Troopers *Egg Pawns *Ten Master Clans *Shiba Miyuki *Shiba Tatsuya *Gohei *Karou *Kenshin *Oguni Ayame *Suzume *Yahiko *Sanosuke *Yukishiro Enishi *Okita Gentatsu *Hajime *Hiko Seijūrō XIII *Aoshi *Seta Sōjirō *Kanji Kamatari *Honjō Kamatari *Kariwa Henya *Yūkyūzan Anji *Sadojima Hōji *Komagata Yumi *Usui Uonuma *Fuji *Sasuke Uchiha *Original Paul Gekko *Naruto Uzumaki *Utakata *Princess O'Neil *Mondo *Spike *Leatherhead *Rockwell *Snake Face/Fishyface *Kavaxas *Tiger Claw *Asano *Mecha Shin *Sai *Sakura *Hinata Hyūga *Yamato *Nago *Ashitaka *Princess Mononoke *Kaya *Moro *Okkoto *Lady Eboshi *Kiyo *Gonza *Jigo *Forest Spirit *Ji-san Ghost Guardians Human *Amidamaru *Mosuke *Bason *Lee Pyron *Tokageroh *Morphine *Yamata no Orochi *Kororo *Shamash Duel Monsters *Rainbow Dragon (as the Spirit of the Rainbow) *Yamata Dragon *Cyber End Dragon *Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon *Divine Serpent Geh *Maiden with Eyes of Blue *Winda, the Priestess Gusto *Chimeratech Fortress Dragon *Stardust Dragon (as Fusion form of Malefic Truth Dragon, Rainbow Dragon and Spirit of Fire) *Malefic Truth Dragon Gods *Raimei Ōtsutsuki **Great Spirit *Spirit of Fire Trivia *This Episode was loosely based on the Princess Mononoke movie. Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon